iStill Love Freddie
by The-Girl-Dressed-In-Nightmares
Summary: Sam sees Freddie and Carly kissing in the iCarly studio right before Carly leaves for Italy. How will Sam deal with her feelings for Freddie?
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

Sam sees Freddie and Carly kiss in the icarly studio. How will Sam deal with her feelings for Freddie. (igoodbye fanfic, seddie involved)

So this is my first fanfiction. The chapters are realitively short. Please review!

* * *

"Ouch!" I yelped. Gibby was showing me his weasel he got from get a head. When I went to pet it, it bit my hand.

"Gibby, your stupid weasel bit me!" I snapped at him. Gibby snatched away the cage and slowly caressed it. "It's okay GJ, she didn't mean it." Gibby said soothingly.

"GJ?" I asked him. "Yeah," Gibby said. "Gibby junior." I rolled my eyes. I knew Gibby would give it a messed up name like that.

"Hey Sam," My best friend's brother called out to me. "Can you tell Carly to come downstairs? Dad's waiting for her."

My best friend Carly was leaving for Italy with her dad in a few minutes. It wasn't going to be forever, but I would still miss her. She puts up with all the messed up stuff I do, and I'm her co-host on our web show icarly. We're taking a break from the show until Carly gets back. Right now she was up in the studio with our tech geek, Freddie.

"Sure, I'll go get her." I told Spencer as I hopped up the stairs to the studio. I walked to the door. I was just about to open the door when I looked through the glass of the door. Right in the middle of the studio, I saw Carly and Freddie…kissing.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Ok, let me explain. Freddie and I used to date, but we broke up a few months ago due to how little we had in common. But he confessed to me that he loved me before we broke up, and I did the same with him. We ended up having one final kiss in the elevator.

I know it's over, but ever since then, I guess you could say I still sort of like him. A few hours ago, I called Freddie to tell him that Carly's dad couldn't go to the father-daughter dance with her, and asked him what we should do.

But when I called him and told him I needed to talk to him, he asked me if I wanted to get back together. My heart leapt into my throat. Freddie had spoken the words I wanted to ask him ever since we broke up. But I knew I couldn't just immediately say yes. What if Freddie only wanted to get back together for me?

I gulped. "What...Wait…do you?" I asked him nervously. Freddie took a while to respond. "It's just that-'' He changed the subject then asked me what was up.

My heart sank, but I knew I just had to get over it.

Watching Freddie kissing my best friend, I now knew that it truly wasn't meant to be. Freddie only wanted to get back together for me. He didn't really love me.

Freddie loosened his lips from Carly. He had an awkward expression on his face. He went over to get Carly's bags. I pressed myself against the wall as they walked out of the studio.

"Oh, hey Sam." Carly said when she saw me. "Uh, hi. Spencer told you to come down." "Ok." She said. She headed to the stairs. Freddie tapped me on the shoulder. "You ok?'' He asked me. I could feel anger bubbling up inside me. He lied to me when he said he loved me. I guess I was stupid for believing him.

I slapped away his hand. "Yes," I said through gritted teeth. "I'm fine Benson, so don't touch me." I stormed down the stairs, holding back the urge to stare at that stupid dork's face.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Carly and I went down in the elevator to go meet her dad after she said goodbye to everyone. I gave her the remote we use on iCarly as a goodbye present. Then we hugged. She took a cab to the airport with her dad.

I went back up the apartment to say goodbye to Spencer. He was lying on the couch coughing once I got up there. He had gotten sick from the apartment building's disgusting doorman Lewbert once he sneezed on him.

"Thanks again for the motorcycle Spence." I told him. "No prob, Sam." Spencer coughed. "You deserved it." I went back down in the elevator to the parking lot to get my motorcycle and drive home.

Once I started it up, I drove off on the motorcycle home back to my apartment. Once I got there, I parked the motorcycle outside and headed upstairs to my apartment. Once I got inside, I found my mom sitting on the couch in a bikini eating a stick of butter. I almost threw up. I hate it when my mom has to break in a new bathing suit.

I ran to my room before I could puke. I sat down on my bed and stared up the ceiling, trying hard not to think about Freddie. He didn't love me, so why was I making such a big deal out of him kissing Carly?

It wasn't the first time he had mentioned liking Carly. When Gibby and I opened a restaurant under the school, Freddie told me in the restaurant that he began to have a small crush on Carly again. I tried to act cool with it, but I hated it when Freddie said stupid stuff like that. I don't show my emotions very often, but that doesn't mean I still don't have them.

Suddenly, my phone rang. I answered it. "Hello?" "Hey Sam, its Freddie." _Great_, I thought to myself. What other lies had he come to tell me? "Look, I've got stuff to do, so make it snappy Fredweird." I snapped. "Oh, I was just wondering if you could come over and hang out. My mom's not home and I just got back from Gibby's, and I sort of wanted to talk to you."

I was silent. Why the heck would Fredweird want to hang out with me? I didn't even think we were friends. Plus I was still kind of mad at him. "I told you that I'm busy Fredwad, and why would I want to hang out with a dork like you?"

"Okay, never mind Sam, I just thought since Carly's in Italy-'' "Oh, so I'm just Carly's replacement for you aren't I?" I hissed. "Well I got news for you Benson, we're not friends, so go find some other dork to play with." I hung up the phone and slammed it on my bedside table.

I couldn't believe that little nub would have the decency to call me right after kissing my best friend when a few hours earlier he wanted to get back together.

I couldn't believe he would even TRY to string me along like that.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

On Monday at school, I could tell that Freddie was trying to avoid me. Whenever he saw me in the halls, he'd quickly run away. I didn't care. I was done trying to get that little dork.

But at lunch, I was sitting alone when Freddy came and sat down with me. "Leave me alone, you little nub!" I snarled, taking a huge bite of my ham sandwich. "Not until you tell me why you yelled at me like that on the phone last night.

I sighed. "It's none of your business, Benson!" I got up from the table, but Freddie grabbed my arm. "Yes it is Sam!" He retorted. "You're one of my best friends!" I groaned and slapped him in the arm. "What a pile of crap."

After school I drove home on my motorcycle and stormed up to my apartment. I slammed my bedroom door shut once I got home.

Stupid Freddie. Stupid, stupid, Freddie. I buried my face in my pillow and moaned. I just want to punch that little nub so hard in the face. But then there was the part of me that wanted to hug and kiss him again. Ugh. I hate feelings. Life would be so much easier without them.

I fell asleep with my face buried in my pillow. I had a dream where I was sitting on a bench on a sunny day when Frednerd came up to me wearing a tuxedo. "Hi Sam." He said soothingly.

"Hey, stay out of my dreams, nub." I growled. He suddenly took out a bouquet of roses. "You may not show it on the outside Sam, but you know you love me." I swatted the roses out of his hands. "Well you don't love me, and what's the point of loving someone if they'll never love you?" Freddie sat down beside me.

"Who said I didn't love you?" He slowly leaned towards me and pressed his velvety lips on mine, and I slowly wrapped my arms around his neck.

I woke up and found myself making out with my pillow. I threw it against the wall moaned. Why did I still have to be in love with that huge dork?

But I guess I realized what I had to do. I had to get Fredweird back.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

The next day at school, I walked up to Freddie who was standing by his locker. _Be nice,_ I told myself in my head. _You don't want him to be afraid of you anymore. _I lightly tapped Freddie on the shoulder. He looked up at me. "Umm…hi Freddie." I said as politely as I could. I've never been used to being nice.

"Oh, hi Sam." He said in slight confusion. "I thought you didn't want to talk to me." "Well, I'm talking to you now." I smiled halfheartedly. "Look, I'm really sorry I yelled at you on the phone and at lunch. Do you think we can…be friends?"

Freddie looked at me like I had three arms. "You're…seriously apologizing to me?'' He asked me with suspicion. "Yes, I am.'' I grinned "I just thought you were right. Since Carly's in Italy now, I figure we could hang out a little bit more. I think Carly would have wanted that.

Freddie's eyes widened like saucers. "Who are you and what have you done with Sam?" I tried to hide my annoyance. He was making this so much harder than it needed to be.

"Freddie, I'm serious. We haven't exactly been super close since we broke up, and I guess maybe it's time we at least tried to rebuild our relationship. I mean, you're basically the only friend I have now that's in the United States."

Freddie bit his lips. "Okay, how about after school we go to the groovy smoothie. Just you and me, okay?"

"Yeah, that'd be awesome." I grinned. I walked away to my next class. This was perfect. Soon my little dork would be back in my arms again.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

After school that day, Freddie and I went to the groovy smoothie. I bought both our smoothies. We sat down at one of the tables and drank in silence.

"Sam, we need to Freddie said, breaking the silence. I did my best to look interested. "Okay, what's up?" Freddie leaned in a bit closer. My heart started pounding.

"Listen, I know I probably should have said this a long time ago, but…I still have feelings for you that are more than platonic." I choked on my smoothie. This was it. I just had to play my cards right and we'd be back together.

I was about to tell him I felt the same way, but then I remembered his kiss with Carly. That proved that he still had some unresolved feelings for her, and I couldn't risk him lying to me again.

"Listen Freddie, I saw you and Carly kiss." I blurted out suddenly. I slapped my hand over my mouth. Why did I say that?

Freddie's face went pale. "You saw that?" He said quietly. "Yeah," I said solemnly. "You also said you had a crush on Carly a few weeks after you told me you loved me." "Well, you didn't say anything about that. You seemed cool with it." He said defensively.

I felt like exploding at that point. He was not getting away that easily. "Well, just because I don't show my feelings doesn't mean I don't have any! That really made me feel used Benson!"

"Sam, let me explain-'' "No, you had your chance!" I got up from my seat and prepared to leave in a rage. "Sam, wait!" Freddie called. I stopped in my tracks. Normally I would have left, but then I remembered my dream.

I turned around slowly. "What?" I said through gritted teeth. "I told you I had a crush on Carly because I thought you were over me and was trying to move on. I guess I still had some feelings for you and I didn't want to associate them with you. That's also why I let Carly kiss me!"

I kicked a chair across the store and screamed. "THEN WHY DID YOU ASK ME IF I WANTED TO GET BACK TOGETHER JUST A FEW HOURS BEFORE YOU KISSED CARLY?" I screamed at the top of my lungs. The whole store went silent. All eyes were on us now. "Because I didn't think you wanted to get back together. I told you, I was upset and stupid. I swear, I like you, not Carly okay?"

My anger suddenly turned to tears. I wiped them away with my sleeve. "You are such a nub." I said coldly. I walked up to him.

There was so much I could have done to him at that moment. I could have poured my smoothie on him. I could have punched him. I could have pushed him into a table. I could have flicked him.

But instead of all those things, I kissed him.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

Okay, last chapter. I know it's really short, but this is how I wanted to end this. I know this whole story has been really short, but I didn't intend for this story to be long. This is basically how I wanted iGoodbye to end. I will write longer stories in the future. Enjoy!

* * *

I swear to god, I hadn't felt that messed up since I first fell in love with Freddie. I wanted to beat him senseless as much as I wanted to kiss him senseless. I contemplated whether or not I should check myself back into a mental hospital.

Everyone in the groovy smoothie started cheering. I slowly pulled myself away from Freddie. "I love you." I whispered to him. He smiled. "I love you too." He whispered back.

I unlocked my arms from his neck. "Let's get out of here." He said. "Yeah," I laughed. We both ran out of the store holding hands.

I don't know why I decided to trust this little nub again when I had so many reasons to hate him. I guess love makes you do stupid things.


End file.
